


蛊

by psycho_1073



Category: Jaedo - Fandom
Genre: JaeDo, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psycho_1073/pseuds/psycho_1073
Summary: ooc瞎写 有点变态 慎入





	蛊

“金道英！你真要走吗？”“在一起太痛苦了，不是吗？”“可是金道英，我好喜欢你，喜欢到要发疯了！”“我走了，你好好照顾自己。”“金道英，你别走，你走了会后悔的。”“在玹，分开对我们俩都好。”“哥，我是不会让你离开我的。我在你身上下了蛊，你是离不开我的。”“别闹了，我走了。”  
金道英也很喜欢郑在玹，可是两个人实在有太多不合了。生活中的琐碎实在超乎想象，甜蜜的爱情难以把烦恼隐藏。这也不是金道英第一次离家出走了，以前的离家出走是闹脾气，但这一次金道英认真了，两个人分开才能让彼此解脱。郑在玹爱说胡话，所以金道英没把蛊当真，“你究竟什么时候才能长大啊。”但这一次，郑在玹是真的。  
郑在玹爱人有些病态，他厌恶每一个接近金道英的人，甚至金道英的亲哥哥，他把孔明的联系方式偷偷加入黑名单，他要让金道英一辈子只留在他身边。他听说中国苗疆有蛊术，能操控人心。郑在玹真是个疯子，他竟然相信巫蛊的力量，他更相信他可以操控金道英。  
他努力学习中文，飞往西南拜师求艺。巫蛊是禁术，他苦求了蛊寨的老人一个月，才得了一本制情蛊的古籍。学习中文已经让郑在玹头大了，生涩拗口的古文更是难以理解。可是，郑在玹真是个疯子，他耗费半年的时间终于弄懂了制蛊之法。其实师傅也有心传播蛊术，可是许多人谈蛊色变，想要学习禁术的人又不能参透其中的奥秘，没成想这个中文都说不利索的异邦人竟能习得秘籍。  
郑在玹回国后，就开始养花草，金道英觉得奇怪却也没有多想，他不知这花草便是致命的药引。金道英离开之后一切平静，只是偶尔会心绞痛，一开始他也没在意，只当做太过劳累。后来疼痛的程度加深，他不得不去医院就诊，但也没查出什么毛病。吃了药不见好，病情却一直在恶化，金道英也开始想起郑在玹的话，惊起一身冷汗。金道英开始思考郑在玹为什么突然调派到中国，可是越想心越痛。金道英点燃熏香想休息一阵，还没走到沙发边，双腿突然一软倒在地上，他双手撑地企图站起来，却见净白的瓷砖地面染上鲜红的血。他连忙爬到茶几旁用纸止血，一包抽纸见底，还是止不住。  
也许郑在玹真地没有说胡话，他立马拨通电话，郑在玹像早就做好准备一般立即接听。“郑在玹，我这样是你害的吗？”“哥，我太爱你了。”“我现在快死了，你满意了吧。”“我不会让哥死的。”不出十分钟，郑在玹赶到金道英家中，金道英坐在地上靠着沙发，双手无力地瘫在腿上，嘴唇白的不见血色，双眼紧闭，确像死人一般。“哥，我来了。哥现在不好受吧？哥，没有我，你活不下去吧？”郑在玹跨开腿坐在金道英腿上，重量压的金道英“嘶”地叫出来，郑在玹用手轻轻抬起金道英的下巴，“哥，你想我吗？”金道英的血已经止住，双手好像也有点力气，他双手推开郑在玹。可是郑在玹稳稳当当地坐在他腿上，金道英推开他，他反倒更进一步，抓住金道英的双手，贴在耳边说:“哥，利用完我之后就不要我了吗？没有我在身边，哥很快就会没命的。”金道英拼命挣扎，但虚弱的他摆脱不了束缚。  
他意识到也许郑在玹真地没有说胡话，他立马拨通电话，郑在玹像早就做好准备一般立即接听。“郑在玹，我这样是你害的吗？”“哥，我太爱你了。”“我现在快死了，你满意了吧。”“我不会让哥死的。”不出十分钟，郑在玹赶到金道英家中，金道英坐在地上靠着沙发，双手无力地瘫在腿上，嘴唇白的不见血色，双眼紧闭，确像死人一般。“哥，我来了。哥现在不好受吧？哥，没有我，你活不下去吧？”郑在玹跨开腿坐在金道英腿上，重量压的金道英“嘶”地叫出来，郑在玹一只手用力把金道英的头发向后扯让他被迫抬头，另一只手轻轻地为金道英擦干鼻血，“哥，你想我吗？”金道英的血已经止住，双手力气好像也开始恢复，他双手推开郑在玹。可是郑在玹稳稳当当地坐在他腿上，金道英推开他，他反倒更进一步，抓住金道英的双手，贴在耳边说:“哥，利用完我之后就不要我了吗？没有我在身边的话，哥很快就会没命的。”金道英拼命挣扎，但虚弱的他摆脱不了束缚。郑在玹把金道英抱回房间，“哥，我们不坐在地上了，地板太凉，会伤了你。”郑在玹边说边为金道英褪去衣衫，从肚脐一路到耳后，温热的唇在冰凉的身体上不断摸索，金道英起了反应，郑在玹大笑:“原来哥这么喜欢我。”郑在玹用舌探开金道英紧闭的嘴，含住舌根，胡乱地吸吮，吸吮着金道英口中像果汁一样的唾液。金道英闭上双眼，不想再看眼前这个疯子。郑在玹手下也不闲着，解开皮带，卸下裤子，肉棒弹出。“哥，你可太不听话了，就不润滑了吧。”金道英被郑在玹吓到，睁大双眼，郑在玹更得意了，“知道了哥，其实哥也很享受的嘛，我会好好对哥的。”离开郑在玹的一个多月里，金道英确实没有任何欲望，晚上直接倒头就睡。今天的郑在玹比往常霸道太多，但是也能让金道英产生些快感。郑在玹让金道英含住下体，用力一射，满嘴都是白色的液体，金道英立马吐出来，郑在玹也不介意，用手抹到金道英的后穴。慢慢用手指撬开门，等塞入三根指头，郑在玹下身用力一插，金道英疼得叫唤，“哥，求我吧，哥不舒服吧？”郑在玹快速又用力地抽动让金道英紧皱眉头，“求你，在玹，求你。”郑在玹放缓了速度，配合着金道英慢慢抽插，双手在金道英身上游走，掐一下腰窝，金道英立马挺起腰，郑在玹再清楚不过他的弱点。他笑起来能看到两个甜甜的酒窝，可今天郑在玹的笑让金道英脊背发凉。“哥，你是我的，你只能是我的，你不要离开我好不好？”金道英没有回答，激得郑在玹一射，金道英的身体立刻酥软，“哥，你只能是我的，你不能离开我，不然你会死的。”金道英是喜欢郑在玹的，但看着眼前的疯子他觉得有些绝望。郑在玹看金道英没了兴致，又加快速度。“哥，说你爱我。”金道英有气无力地说了句“我爱你”，“哥，我也爱你。”郑在玹拔了出来，让金道英休息，他的身体现在还太过虚弱，日子还长，以后他有大把的时间好好和道英度过美妙的春光。

金道英合眼慢慢睡去，郑在玹搂紧怀中人，“哥，你逃不掉了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢你能看到这里 还请告诉我哪些地方需要改进


End file.
